It has been a long-felt need with respect to resilient-type dispensers, such as paste or chemical jell tube or squeeze-bottle-type dispensers, that there be provided means for assuring closure of the dispenser after use. Loss of material by spoilage or deteriation due to exposure is well-known and well-understood. It has also been found that in such dispensers, particularly those used as direct applicators, such as with medicine, it is inconvenient to open then replace a separate cap to stop the flow of material and to protect contents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-closing cap which operates in response to pressure of material from the dispenser-container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a self-closing cap which may be of simple construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a self-closing cap which may be used as an applicator or spreader for material dispensed.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.